Mamma Mia!
| writer = Catherine Johnson | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Haris Zambarloukos | editing = Lesley Walker | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = BFI|url=http://www.bfi.org.uk/films-tv-people/4ce2b8c546aef|website=[[British Film Institute]]|accessdate=26 July 2018|language=English}} }} | language = English | budget = $52 million | gross = $615.7 million }} 'Mamma Mia!' (promoted as 'Mamma Mia! The Movie) is a 2008 British-American-Swedish musical romantic comedy film adapted from the 1999 West End/2001 Broadway musical of the same name, based on the songs of successful pop group ABBA, with additional music composed by ABBA member Benny Andersson. The film was directed by Phyllida Lloyd and distributed by Universal Pictures in partnership with Tom Hanks and Rita Wilson's Playtone and Littlestar, and the title originates from ABBA's 1975 chart-topper "Mamma Mia". Meryl Streep heads the cast, playing the role of single mother Donna Sheridan. Pierce Brosnan (Sam Carmichael), Colin Firth (Harry Bright), and Stellan Skarsgård (Bill Anderson) play the three possible fathers to Donna's daughter, Sophie (Amanda Seyfried). Mamma Mia! received mixed reviews from critics and earned $609.8 million on a $52 million budget. A sequel, titled Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, was released on July 20, 2018 with most of the main cast returning. Plot Donna (Meryl Streep), an independent hotelier in the Greek islands, is preparing for her daughter's wedding with the help of two old friends. Meanwhile Sophie (Amanda Seyfried), the spirited bride, has a plan. She secretly invites three men from her mother's past in hope of meeting her real father and having him escort her down the aisle on her big day. Cast *Meryl Streep as Donna Sheridan-Carmichael, Sophie's mother *Amanda Seyfried as Sophie Sheridan, Donna's daughter *Christine Baranski as Tanya Chesham-Leigh, Donna's other former bandmate *Julie Walters as Rosie Mulligan, one of Donna's former bandmates in Donna and the Dynamos *Pierce Brosnan as Sam Carmichael, Sophie's possible father *Colin Firth as Harry Bright, Sophie's possible father *Stellan Skarsgård as Bill Anderson, Sophie's possible father *Dominic Cooper as Sky, Sophie's fiancé *Niall Buggy as Father Alex *Chris Jarvis as Eddie, a friend of Sky and Pepper *Ashley Lilley as Ali, close friend of Sophie and her bridesmaid *Rachel McDowall as Lisa, close friend of Sophie and her bridesmaid *Philip Michael as Pepper, Sky's best man *Juan Pablo Di Pace as Petros, Harry's partner *Enzo Squillino as Gregoris, one of Donna's employee '''Cameo appearances and uncredited roles *Benny Andersson as "Dancing Queen" piano player *Björn Ulvaeus as Greek god *Rita Wilson as Greek goddess Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds an approval rating of 55% based on 181 reviews, with an average rating of 5.5/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "This jukebox musical is full of fluffy fun but rough singing voices and a campy tone might not make you feel like 'You Can Dance' the whole 90 minutes." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. References Category:2008 films Category:American films Category:British films Category:German films Category:English-language films Category:American romantic films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:Romantic films Category:Romantic comedy films Category:American musical films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Jukebox musical films Category:Jukebox musicals Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s American films Category:2000s British films Category:2000s German films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Playtone films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films directed by Phyllida Lloyd Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh